Love, Pain, Relations, and the Triforce
by theepiclala474
Summary: Link and Zelda are two friends in high school. However, the two and their 'enemy' Ganondorf all obtain a piece of the Triforce. What happens between the three? And, does history change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

L,P,R,T Chapter 1

Zelda ran across the grass. She had been running from him; Link really. She looked from the corner of the tree and decided to make a run for it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure dart across the yard. He slowly crept up to the tree she was hiding behind and tackled her to the ground. "AAHH!" Zelda shrieked as the ice cold water hit her. "Damn you Link!" she yelled, shooting darts from her Nerf gun at him whilst running. Link easily avoided the darts and ran after her. After a couple of minutes Link was able to get Zelda. He ran up behind her and tackled her again. Zelda let out another shriek and started squirming around. "Hah" he chuckled lightly. "Link, did you really need to tackle me?" "Yeah. You won last time" he said crawling off the ground. Zelda sat up and shook her head at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Me, you, Aryll, Sheik, Nabooru, and Groose are having a game night tonight" she said. "Gahhhh…I hate hauling my PC to Naby's. It weighs 70 or 80 pounds altogether" Link whined. "Fine. I'll pick you up at 6. You're getting the food" "Isn't Groose supposed to do that?" "Yeah. Just pick up the normal stuff and whatever" Zelda said, getting up off the ground. "Yeah, yeah" Link said, throwing his water gun into his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda arrived at Link's house a couple of hours later. She climbed out of her car and knocked on his door. Link's mom – Mrs. Hero – opened the door and nodded. She called for Link and he came stumbling out the door a minute later. He put the stuff in the back seat of Zelda's 2006 Chevrolet and sat in the passenger seat. "You got the games?"

"Yep"

"Lemme' see, then" Link said as Zelda passed him a bag of games.

"Ooooh, Borderlands one and two"

"Meh. I just grabbed them" Zelda replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah…."

"So, uh, the food?"

"In the back"

"Okay"

….. There was an awkward silence between the two. Zelda thought she heard Link say something but thought it was nothing.

"Zel?" Link said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Look….. I… Okay. You know that promise you made me when we were 5?"

"Yeah, but that was when we were kids. It doesn't rea-"

"Zelda, I honestly don't fucking care. Now, will you go out with me on Friday?"

"Um..." And that was all Zelda said. She sat in her chair quietly. "Yes"

"Wait… wha?" Link looked at her.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you" Link gave her a thumbs up. Zelda smiled and pulled into Nabooru's driveway. She climbed out of the car and took Link's monitor and one of the bags of food out of the back seat, along with the games. She walked up to the front door and knocked, revealing Sheik. Link caught up with Zelda and said "Hey Sheik". He nodded at Link. "Well, you both know the drill" Zelda nodded and put everything on the floor. She immediately found Nabooru and Aryll on the couch playing Darksiders. "Hey. I need to talk to you guys…. Now" Zelda said. "What cha' need to talk about?" Nabooru paused the game. "Something private" "Mhm… interesting" Ayrll said, sarcastically. Zelda rolled her eyes and said "Yeah". All three girls went into the backyard. Zelda shut the door.

"Alright. So, what do you wanna talk about?" Aryll asked.

"Well, I was in the car with Link and he, uh, kinda asked me to go out with him" Zelda said nervously. Nabooru and Aryll looked at each other, then to Zelda, then back to each other, and back to Zelda. "ZELDA! WHEN IS IT?! Ohmygod. We need to get your outfit planned NOW!" Nabooru yelled.

"Next Saturday" Zelda said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Is it gonna be something fancy, or just playing games in Link's room…. If you know what I mean" Aryll laughed. She held a smirk on her face.

"ARYLL? WHAT THE HELL!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Well you know I have my perverted side!"

"Yes, I know that! But that doesn't mean I'm doing it with one of my friends!"

"Awwwww. Too bad. I ship you two really hard" Nabooru complained. Zelda shot her a 'don't-you-even-fucking-dare' look.

"Geez Zelda, we're just kidding" Aryll muttered. Zelda shook her head.

"We're probably just getting food and playing video games….. or something like that"

"Ah…. Dammit. I have a dress that you could borrow" Nabooru sighed.

"I'm not even your size, Naby"

"I know, but it could probab-" Nabooru was cut off by Groose.

"Uh… why are you out here?" he asked

"Long story" Aryll said. "I'll explain later. C'mon guys" she said walking into the house.


	3. NOTE

Sorry about the long update. I was busy, again. I'm going to try to post as many as I can as soon as possible.


End file.
